villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Otis Broth
Otis Broth is the main antagonist of the 2008 horror/comedy Otis. He was portrayed by . Biography The movie begins with a bruised teenager named Ashland Warner dressed up as a cheerleader lying on a bed when her alarm clock suddenly rings when it reaches 7:00 AM and her phone starts ringing. She answers it and Otis tells her good morning and that he "can't wait for tonight", calling her Kim even though that's not her name. He reprimands her when she nervously bites her nails, then nonchalantly continues to mention he has his suit for the prom, asking her if it's going to make her "hot and wet" and shocking her when she doesn't answer him. When she finally says what he wants, he then says their night is going to be "wild, wild, wild". Ashland finally says no more and hangs up the phone, putting lotion over the cameras watching her while Otis warns her to "play along". Ashland acts like she's going to hang herself with the chain wrapped around her ankle and when she hears him coming to try and stop her, she steps down and waits for him, attacking him with her chain when he bursts into the room. Otis grabs the chain and tries pulling her to him, only for her to trip and fall into a tub with a lamp, electrocuting her to death. Otis calls her "stupid" and says she "didn't love him" after six week of having her in his basement down the drain. He then starts dismembering her body with a hacksaw. Riley Dawson is then seen in her room in her underwear, being secretly recorded by her brother Reed. Riley's parents, Will (a construction worker) and Kate (a nurse) are watching a news report that reveals that he's done the same thing with four other teenage girls as with Ashland, kidnapping them and calling their parents to ask if he can take them to "the prom". After Will and Kate scold Reed for spying on his sister, Otis arrives to their house with the pizza and after paying, Riley gives him a $1 tip from her front pocket. Otis goes back to his car, sniffing an licking the dollar bill, deciding she's going to be the new "Kim". The next day, Otis kidnaps Riley right in front of her house in broad daylight, somehow not getting caught and drives off just before Will and Kate walk outside. Riley then wakes up in the same room Ashland was kept in, where Otis then calls starting his fantasy once again by calling her "Kim". It isn't until Otis calls her "babe" that Riley realizes what's going on. She hangs up and tries calling the police, only for Otis to answer again. Riley insults him and Otis warns her to stop, only for her to hang up again. Otis tells her to answer the phone over a speaker but she only insults him again. Otis warns her to "play along" but is again insulted by Riley again, prompting him to turn up the heat on several high-voltage bulbs over her bed, burning Riley's skin. She tries escaping through an air duct, against Otis' warning, only for her to be shocked and knocked unconscious. Reed then returns home from school to see a police officer talking with his parents, nobody knowing where Riley is, thinking the officer is there for his weed. Otis then calls the house and Will answers, asking who's calling. Otis says he's "a boy from school" and that he's on a date their daughter. Will questions "you're dating Riley?", only for Otis to correct him saying Riley's name is "Kim" and saying he's going to hang up if Will calls Riley by her real name again. Otis then asks if he has his permission to take "Kim" to the prom. Will ignores the question and puts him on speakerphone, wanting to talk to Riley. Otis warns him to play along, then telling him he's going to treat "Kim" right and with respect, even when he "f-cks her". After delivering a pizza to an old lady, he steals her garden gnome. Riley wakes up when Otis calls her again, now in a cheerleader's outfit. She eventually answers and Otis asks her is she wants to hang out after he has his football practice. Deciding to play along for her own safety, she agrees. Otis then tells her he talked to Will and he gave her permission to take her to the prom. Riley tells Otis that he's lying, prompting him to angrily hang up and scold her in person, and warns her that if she angers him again, he'll beat her. Riley apologizes and when he asks her what her name is, she says "Kim". Otis then unlocks her chain and takes her away. Back at Riley's house, a detective named Ralph tells Will and Kate that they're going to trace Otis' next phone call to try and find out where he is. Kate asks if they have a lead on who kidnapped their daughter and he tells her no. He then tells them that he has a 80% recovery rate, but means they only "recovered" 60% of another one of Otis' victims. Riley is then at Otis' "football practice", with him in full football gear. Riley continues to play along with his fantasy and when Otis asks if she'll be his girlfriend, she says yes. Otis then says when he saw her "do a cheer" for him, he saw that she wasn't wearing underwear. Otis tells her to do the cheer again and she does very un-enthusiastically. A sign in Otis' basement suddenly starts flashing, making Otis hurriedly take Riley back to her room. Otis goes upstairs to meet his brother, Elmo. He scolds Elmo saying he's been late to work several times, having to call several favors from friends to get him that job, then asks Otis if he can just "play along". Elmo tells Otis if their parents were still alive, they'd be disappointed if they saw how he ruined the house. When Otis asks "how is Kim?", Elmo hits him in the face and tells him not to say her name again. Elmo tells Otis she had to "change underwear" and she "can't even look at Victoria's Secret now". Otis said he apologized but Elmo says sorry doesn't cut it when Otis "licked all the panties in his sister-in-law's hamper like a dog". Elmo then reveals all of the football items Otis had in his house were actually Elmo's and that his coach only ever let him play once. Elmo gives Otis some money and tells him to buy food other than fruit loops and pizza and to clean his house. Elmo then calls Otis an idiot, but he's not an animal and to stop living like one before leaving. Reed arrives home again, surrounded by police cars and worried neighbors. Detective Ralph tells Kate that when Otis calls again, to keep him on the line for as long as she can and stay in character. Otis calls and they answer, having him remind her several times that her daughter's name is "Kim". Kate asks her what she has to do to make sure Riley stays alive and Otis simply states "let me take her to the prom", then hangs up. Unfortunately, it wasn't long enough to track his location and he was using an analog to hide his signal and he could be anywhere, though he's right in front of their house once again being checked by police and allowed to pass. A montage plays of Otis with Riley and everyone searching for her, including Otis is then show to be in a fake car with Riley, pretending to be driving around town with her, taking her to "the movies" with gnomes he's stolen, and even delivering pizza to Riley's house again. Otis finally sets up the prom room in his basement for Riley. The next day, Otis calls Kate again, asking how late Riley can stay out tonight, giving Kate hope that he's going to return her but then gets reminded she won't on prom night. Kate then starts insulting Otis repeatedly after he says he's going to have sex with her, then starts threatening to kill him, but he ignores her and hangs up to get ready for the prom. Back at Otis' house, he calls Riley again to ask her if she's excited for prom tonight. Still playing along for her safety, she says she is. Later that night, Otis finally has "Kim" at the prom, complete with music, a disco ball, and bad dancing. Otis' dancing makes Riley genuinely laugh and smile, implying she might have Stockholm syndrome now. While "Their song" plays, Don't Fear The Reaper, Otis suddenly proposes to Riley but before she can answer, they start their slow dance. Otis then takes Riley to "make-out point" in his fake car, kissing her neck. When she tries telling him to stop, he warns her to not ruin his moment. To try and get on his good side, Riley unzips his pants and gives him a hand-job, right as Elmo returns to Otis' home once again. Making him knock her out and hurriedly run back upstairs. After Elmo once again berates and abuses Otis, he tells Otis to go to work. When Riley wakes up, she realizes Otis forgot to chain her to the floor in his hurry. She takes out the metal wiring in her bra and tosses it at the electrified air duct, letting her escape, but not before she memorizes Otis' address. At Riley's house, Detective Ralph tells Kate how badly she messed up by insulting Otis. When Reed calls him "a dick" and breaks some equipment, he insults Reed. Kate stands up for him and warns him to not talk to him like that again. Riley suddenly calls Kate from a pay-phone and she tells her where she is and that she got away from Otis Broth including his address, but doesn't tell them what he looks like. Kate tells Riley to hide in the bathroom and wait for the ambulance, but to not tell anyone what she told them. A few hours later, they finally see Riley again in the hospital and a nurse tells Will, Kate, and Reed in private that she's sustained a head injury they don't know how serious it is yet, but there's a possibility of partial paralysis. While they were talking, Detective Ralph believes that Otis raped her, even though he didn't, and Riley was under heavy anesthetics when she told him. Being a detective, they believe him but still don't tell him anything Riley said. They go home and talk about how Otis doesn't deserve a trial for everything he's done and they should kill him themselves, though Will is reluctant to kill anyone and go to prison. Kate reminds her of what he did and what they think he did, then tells him to bring his power tools before they go to his house. When they arrive at Otis' house, they only find Elmo there and assume he is Otis since he's the only man there. They beat Elmo before they take him into Otis' garage to start torturing him, not believing him when he says he isn't Otis. Will is still reluctant to do anything to him, but when Kate asks "what if Riley is pregnant?", he finally gets the nerve to shove a curling iron down Elmo's throat so he can't talk or make any noises anymore. None of them know one of Otis' cameras are still recording. Detective Ralph questions Riley when she wakes up, asking what Otis looks like. As they're still torturing Elmo, Will gets a call from Detective Ralph and he tells them Riley said Otis is 6'4, 300 pounds, and in his Early 40's. He also tells them Otis is the pizza guy that delivered to their house. Will hangs up when they realize what they've been torturing the wrong man. Will tells Kate to "fix him" since she's a nurse, but he's far too broken for anything to be done for him. When they try and wake him up, nothing happens and they realize he's dead. While they argue, Reed reminds them Otis is still out there and they start cleaning the place up. Otis gets home later to find his house ransacked from the fight and that Riley is gone. Will and Kate drive around town, throwing pieces of Elmo into trashcans, Kate keeping one of the knifes just in case. Meanwhile, Otis is in his basement repeating "more to give", what Riley told him before he kidnapped her while holding his $1 tip, genuinely thinking Riley meant she wished she had more give to Otis as a lover. At the hospital, they tell Riley she'll be able to go home tomorrow. Riley asks if the police found Otis yet but they tell her they haven't yet. Riley knows something is wrong due to Will not being able to keep his composure. Riley figures out they went to their house and that's why they didn't want her to tell anyone, though they deny it at first. Back at Otis' house, he found the recording of Elmo's torture and murder, sending him into a rage. The next day at the hospital, Detective Ralph tells Riley and her family they have made progress in the case, but tells them they should visit the chapel in the hospital. When they get there, he tells them they found Otis' house and his dungeon, but he doesn't think he's ever going to find Otis. Detective Ralph reveals to them Otis' house and garage had motion detected cameras, making them believe he knows about what they did to Elmo and are prepared to kill him. Will asks what's on the cameras and he tells them they were all pointed in the wrong direction, so they saw nothing but heard everything. Detective Ralph tells them he knows "everything you did to Otis" but then says he deserved everything that happened to him, not knowing they actually killed Elmo. He tells them he's not going to report them to the police. Finally back at her house, Riley tells her family she knows they're lying about going to Otis' house. They still deny it until Will admits that they accidentally killed Otis' brother Elmo. Knowing they're still not safe, Reed has an idea to kill Otis, so he grabs a shotgun and calls the pizza place Otis worked for. While he's calling them, he tells her they killed Elmo because they thought he was Otis and that "he raped you", only for Riley to finally tell Reed that Otis never raped her and that he only wanted to take her to the prom. However, Reed still orders the pizza and when a pizza man arrives, he fires from the other side of the door and kills him. The ending is left ambiguous as to if it was actually Otis. Known Victims *Ashland Warner *Three Unknown Teenagers (Revealed in a news report) *Debbie Philter (Revealed to be one of the four missing girls by Detective Ralph) Gallery Otis 2.jpg|Otis with his brother Elmo Otis 5.PNG|Otis during his night job as a pizza guy Otis 7.jpg|Otis with the dollar Riley gave him, deciding she's going to be the new "Kim" Otis 3.jpg|Otis kidnapping Riley Otis 8.jpg|Otis "taking a ride" with Riley Otis8.jpg|Otis threatening Riley to "play along" Otis 4.jpg|Otis Poster #1 Otis 6.jpg|Otis Poster #2 Trivia *Even though it's left ambiguous, it's most likely that Reed did not shoot Otis at the end of the movie for several reasons. Firstly, Otis knows Riley's family knows who he is now. Secondly, his brother was just murdered, so it's unlikely he'd be delivering pizzas at that time, especially not to them. Lastly, Reed called the pizza place Otis worked for, not Otis. It's doubtful Otis is their only pizza delivery man and the voice Reed heard wasn't Otis' voice. Category:Male Category:Horror Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Kidnapper Category:Serial Killers Category:Delusional Category:Brutes Category:Unseen Category:Perverts Category:Liars Category:Karma Houdini Category:Psychopath Category:Abusers Category:In Love Category:Successful Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Dimwits Category:Torturer Category:Tragic